An Unexpected Sweet Treat
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Sleepovers are innocuous events for most children. But what if you're first was when you were a young teen because making friends is hard? Luckily Gen has Root and Shaw there to help out. Or make things worse. Shoot.


Disclaimer: I do not own POI

Author's Notes: Finally finished this! Had the idea and certain sentences stuck in my head for the longest time and now it's all together. Thanks to Laura for beta-ing. Another fic on the way shortly (it's also been sitting around for a while, a headcanon of sorts tweaked to fit this universe).

An Unexpected Sweet Treat

"I...uh...I made a friend."

"You did? Oh, that's so great, Gen. I'm so happy for you," Root crooned with a grin at the girl. She knew first hand how difficult it was to make and maintain friends when you didn't fit society's view of normalcy. Their little family were similar what with Root's psychopathic tendencies, or her modus operandi at the very least, Shaw's Axis II Personality Disorder, and Gen's supposed otherness, her desire to be a spy and general strange behavior for most girls her age.

"And..." Gen scratched the back of her neck as she continued to avoid eye contact with either women.

Shaw sighed, but bit her lip in order to not push Gen into talking before she was ready. She had made that mistake just a few months prior when she forced Gen to explain what happened with her former attempt at making a friend. It had turned out to be a prank by one of the more popular girls to bait and tease Gen. Shaw had nearly burst into the headmaster's office to tear him a new one until Root intervened in her special hacker ways, getting the girl transferred out of Gen's classes; she was temporarily suspended for suspected cheating, a charge that, in the prestigious school, was almost as high an offense as bullying. Gen had refused to speak with Shaw for a whole week because she hadn't wanted to relive it, wasn't ready to talk about it when it got brought up and Shaw had pushed.

So she waited.

"I was...well, we were wondering if maybe she could spend the night this Friday? A sleepover?" Gen's voice had dropped an octave in concern. "She just moved here so I don't think..." she glanced up at Shaw sensing that she might have been a little nervous of a repeat of the last friend incident. "She's a little odd like me," Gen added.

"No problem with me," Shaw stated with a shrug. Upon realizing her reaction might have seemed dismissive, Shaw moved a step closer to Gen, ghosting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Anything special you wanted to do that night? Food or movie, I mean?" she asked, softening her tone to show she hadn't been brushing Gen off earlier with her consent.

Gen's head jerked up to stare at Shaw and she grinned and nodded her head. "Finger food," she declared, glancing at Root. "Homemade fries and breadsticks maybe? And popcorn later?"

"Sure, sweetie. Anything for you," Root replied, coming to stand beside Shaw.

Friday afternoon arrived and school went by as normal as can be expected for two out of place girls who had slowly befriended one another to take the world on. Or at least that's how Gen thought of it. Gen had received a text around lunch time that Root would be picking them up from school to bring them to the penthouse apartment the couple had bought a few years. Which was fine, understandable even, but Gen had wanted Shaw there too. Unfortunately the owner of her Order of Lenin was currently working a number and would be unavailable until supper time.

"You're sure she'll be back for supper, Root?" Gen asked as they neared the house.

"Yes, Gen. Even if work isn't finished, Reese or Harold will take over so she can be home on time," Root said through a long suffering sigh. She had a feeling this is how the girl would have reacted but was hoping the assurances would work more swiftly. Perhaps it was the fact Gen wanted her friend-Lily, Root recalled was her name-to meet both of her pseudo parents at once, or in similar time frames, especially because it was more often said Shaw was a harder basket of nuts to handle than Root. It was ridiculous of course, but try explaining that to a young teenager.

Gen leaned her head in to Lily's and they continued to whisper amongst themselves as Root navigated the one way streets toward their building. She wasn't terribly surprised that Lily was the quiet type and Gen was the more ambitious, outgoing, friendly sort. That much had been made clear when they first came into contact. It was probably why Gen and Shaw got along so well, why Gen had the Persian clocked so quickly, helping her understand her less heightened emotions.

As soon as they arrived home, the girls ran into the living room to set up a game of Mario Kart and Root decided to check in with Team Machine, moving toward her and Shaw's room for some privacy. "Hey, sweetie," she greeted, once the connection was made.

"Root..." Shaw grumbled, though with careful attention (with her one good ear and an update from The Machine) Root could tell she wasn't currently in the midst of a fight or stress related situation.

"The girls and I are home. Gen's friend seems...nice. Quiet, but soft spoken, shy as any new student to town would be. Gen is very worried about you getting home on time today..." Root spoke cheerily, trailing off at the end to hint at her purpose for calling.

Root could hear a sigh and rustling noise from the other end of the phone, probably a hand run hastily through hair. "I'll be there just fine. I reconned the building after lunch and am waiting on Reese to relieve me of stakeout duties. He and Fusco are taking the night shift. You pick up the fixings for supper?" she asked. Root bit her lip and remained silent trying to think of a plausible reason for her negligence. Unfortunately she took too long and Shaw caught on. "You forgot didn't you?"

"She had me checking up on a server farm all day. By the time I got back into the city, I had to pick Gen up from school," Root put on her most mournful voice.

"Root, I was counting on you to grocery shop before I got back," Shaw chastised. "I'm gonna be later than expected now," she warned, a slight hesitance in her tone. Root could tell she was worried about Gen's reaction to that news and made the choice to avoid specific time estimates of when Shaw would be home.

"I'm really sorry, Sameen," Root whispered. "Gen will be fine, though," she promised.

"Okay," Shaw muttered. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Love you," Root chirped, receiving a grunt in return. She smiled, turning around to leave the bedroom and silently grateful to not find any indication of a spying blonde in the door or hallway. Root (and Shaw) knew better than to put it past Gen. They had covered their bases very early on about no spying in bedrooms or on family, but there was still that innate and insufferable curiosity that Gen had about her, prompting her to sneak around the penthouse and listen in person.

Luckily this didn't seem the case, the two teens embroiled in the heat of battle, racing one another around for a star shine, apparently a new updated version of an older Mario Kart, Root determined. She moved into the kitchen to get a list of groceries still needed to Shaw before she was done staking out the number for the day.

"Shaw!" Gen exclaimed when she heard the door latch back into place. She scrambled off the couch and approached Shaw, coming up short before she wrapped her arms around the woman. She bit her lip, knowing Shaw wasn't one for physical attention, trying to respect that despite her desire to hug her.

Shaw smirked and patted Gen's shoulder, meeting her halfway. Gen beamed at her, glancing behind toward the couch and flushes slightly. "Uhm, Shaw...I'd like you to meet my friend," she hesitates, her nervousness preventing the recollection of her name. "Lily," she said a little too loudly in relief. Lily had stood from the couch but refrained from following Gen. A wisp of a smile formed on her face and she gave a tiny wave.

"Hey," Shaw greeted, careful of her facial expression in order to not spook the friend. "I'm uh...gonna go start supper," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder unnecessarily.

Gen didn't bother to mention that Root had begun the supper prep and instead allowed Shaw the temporary escape and herself returned to the couch to continue her game with Lily.

Root quirked an eyebrow when Shaw entered the kitchen and visibly relaxed. Meeting new people in a more intimate setting than helping a number or working under cover could be taxing on Shaw, she had noted. Shaw glanced up at her for a moment, an ice to her eyes indicating she didn't want to talk about it and she silently began the cooking process.

"Lily seems nice," Root commented, bringing the skinned potatoes to the fryer's edge, leaning against the counter to peer at her girlfriend. Shaw shrugged in response.

"Kid didn't even speak to me."

"She's probably intimidated, sweetie. Nothing a little bonding over food can't remedy," Root said, pecking Shaw's cheek and earning herself a batting hand.

"Uh huh," was all Shaw allowed, obviously losing herself to the activity at hand.

–

Supper went by without a hitch, Root eagerly delving into conversation with Lily and occasionally Gen when she saw fit to explain something or jump in. Shaw observed and most of the time Gen cautiously observed her, worried about her impression of Lily. Which, Shaw thought, she needn't worry about. Any friend was a good friend, this was a remarkable and important step in Gen's childhood. Even Shaw had managed to make a friend or two growing up. It never lasted because they hardly ever stuck around after realizing they couldn't change her, but the companionship for a time was nice and helped her interact with neurotypical society.

The girls had decided to get a head start on planning a school project in Gen's room, keeping the door cracked an inch or so while the women cleaned the dishes. Lily was laying on her stomach facing Gen at the head of the bed, her feet dangling over the edge.

"So...your moms are kinda cool," she commented with a hint of a flush rising to her cheeks.

"They're not my moms," Gen retorted, not unkindly. She knew how the pair would react to the phrase, or more likely could guess how uncomfortable it would make them, especially Shaw. "But yeah, they are cool," she smiled, looking up at Lily. Whatever else she had been planning on saying fell away at the soft look on her friend's face and she grinned a little wider, picking lightly at her bedsheet.

Lily crawled up the bed and sat cross legged in front of Gen. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gen said, nodding vigorously. A little _too_ vigorously for that matter. "I just...was thinking. Have you ever...kissed anyone?" she asked, stumbling over the word kissed. She often teased Shaw when Root kissed her but asking someone her own age was an entirely different matter.

The brunette giggled, a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise and she nodded. "Uh huh. Have you?" Lily asked, but noticing Gen about to nod whether or not it was true, she added, "kissed a girl?"

Gen gaped, staring at Lily, her face suddenly warm. "Uh...uhm...no," she mumbled.

"Do you...wanna?" Lily asked, biting her bottom lip, nervously wondering if she had stepped across an inappropriate line. Gen's face cleared of emotion for several charged moments as she contemplated the concept. She then shrugged and nodded nigh imperceptibly. "Do you wanna...kiss me?" Gen nodded again, a little less hesitancy.

Lily moved up to her sit on her knees to get closer to Gen and leaned in slowly, allowing Gen every opportunity to back away. Gen could feel her heart beat in her throat, eyes dilated as they darted between Lily's eyes and her lips. She hadn't kissed _any_ one, let alone a girl. Not that she had any issue with that, if her anxious embarrassment was anything to go by. The way her body reacted to the prospect of kissing Lily of all the girls they went to school with...

Gen rested her hand on Lily's face and drew her closer, finally moving herself and their lips met briefly, softly. After a second of taste they pressed firmer, more assuredly.

"Well that wasn't the worst," Lily commented.

"Oh it was the worst," Gen said. Lily tilted her head to the side. "Cause now I wanna keep kissing you," she explained, blushing. Lily giggled and moved in to kiss Gen again.

–

"It's going well, don't you think?"

"Hm?"

"Sameen," Root chastised lightly.

"Uh...yeah. Whatever you say." Root rolled her eyes and moved toward the couch to plop on the arm by Shaw.

"The night's going well, yes?" she asked again, glad to have Shaw's attention finally. Her response this time was a little more calculated as though she had heard and slowly she nodded.

"I think so," Shaw said. "Why? You were worried?" she asked looking up at Root with furrowed brows.

"No."

Shaw quirked a brow.

"Gen was worried. And despite your lack of communication at dinner time, you haven't completely traumatized or scared off the girl," Root complimented.

"You think I'm the one who would traumatize her, Miss Kidnap an AI's Creator?" Shaw jabbed back, petulance lining her words.

Root shook her head, a smile curving her lips up. She bent forward and pecked Shaw's cheek. Before she could reply, however, they both heard a thump from Gen's room.

Immediately, both women stood up, Root moving to grab a hidden gun for which Shaw shot her a dirty look at not having it locked in their safe. Creeping along the hallway silently, they soon heard giggles from the room and Root shrugged, settling the gun in the waistband of her pants while Shaw pushed the door open fully.

The sight they were met with brought blushes to the girls' faces, wide eyes on Shaw's part and a sly smile from Root. The pair of teenagers had apparently fallen off the bed and landed with Gen sitting on Lily's stomach. Not the most compromising position by far in Shaw's mind, but probably one they didn't wish to be seen in.

"Be glad I don't file a noise complaint," Shaw muttered as she escaped the doorway.

Gen recovered surprisingly quickly. "You'd have to deal with that as one half the lease holder of the apartment!" she called after her, eyes landing on Root after a moment. "Uh..."

Root held up a hand, all mischievousness gone from her face and replaced with a soft smile. "No need to explain. We'll be in the living room if you need anything," she said, turning to leave herself, closing the door until its latch clicked in place.

"Now _that_ was the worst," Lily commented before bursting into another fit of giggles. Gen groaned and dropped her head to Lily's shoulder. It was going to be hell getting over the embarrassment.


End file.
